Compass Duos
Compass Duos (コムパス ドゥオス) is the name given to the Sub-Units of Compass Rose, consisting of 2 members of said unit. There are 4 listed Compass Duos. The duos are known to preform cover songs only Princess Feelings 'Princess Feelings (shortened as PuriFiri) '''is the unit consisting of Amesora Hime and Hoshimiya Kimochi, their music style leans towards the bright and energetic music. History The unit unofficially debuted on Aikatsu! On The Horizon Episode 1: The Beginning of a New Day, by singing ''This is Me ''on their first ever Idol performance. Aura Coords * Angely Bear Coord (Hime) * Pinky Lips Coord (Kimochi) Songs Tier 1: First Steps * Really Really Tier 2: Rising Stars * Very Very Very Tier 3: Making History * CHEER UP Tier 4: On the way to Stardom * Roly Poly Trivia * This was the easiest Sub-Unit to form, since Hime and Kimochi were already childhood friends * Their name comes from the english meanings of the member's names * Their Special Appeal is named Joy Direction Arcs en Ciel 'Arcs en Ciel (shortened as AkuShieru) '''is the unit consisting of Amesora Hime and Amanogawa Citlali, their music style leans towards ballads and fancy rhythms. History Hime and Citlali met in singing class, they both watched each other's performance in Aikatsu! On The Horizon Episode 3: Sweet ♥ Image Girl, where they mutually praised their abilities Aura Coords * Heartful Books Coord (Hime) * Passion Doll Coord (Citlali) Songs Tier 1: First Steps * La Vie en Rose Tier 2: Rising Stars * The Blue Bird Tier 3: Making History * Me Gustas Tu Tier 4: On the way to Stardom * NoNoNo Trivia * Before their name was revealed, they were named "Double A" because of the initials of their family names * Their name is in French, this is a reference to their style of music, since France tends to be associated with romance and luxury * Their Special Appeal is named Romance Direction CLASH '''CLASH '''is the unit consisting of Harukori Mizu and Amanogawa Citlali, their music style leans towards sexy, latin or heavy songs History Mizu and Citlali met during their first day at Daybreak, but got to actually have a conversation in Aikatsu! On The Horizon Episode 2: The Dawn of the School Year. They haven't watched each others performances yet Aura Coords * Phoenix Red Coord (Citlali) * Arno Blue Noble Coord (Mizu) Songs Tier 1: First Steps * Señorita Tier 2: Rising Stars * Egotistic Tier 3: Making History * Kill this Love Tier 4: On the way to Stardom * Hot Issue Trivia * This will possibly the last sub-unit to step on stage * Their name is a reference to the girl's personality, since Tlali is all "Fiesta, fun and hugs" while Mizu is "Antartica Girl" * Their Special Appeal is named Passion Direction Kimyona '''Kimyona (translated as Bizarre) '''is the unit consisting of Harukori Mizu and Hoshimiya Kimochi, their music style leans towards music that is very hard to pull off without a unique sound History Mizu and Kimochi attend Acting class, and they worked backstage together in Aikatsu! On The Horizon Episode 4: Luminous×Skies Collaboration Live~! where Mizu got to perform; Kimochi was amused by Mizu's talent, whilst Muzu stood on shock about her passionate performance Aura Coords * Lamé Belt Whale Coord (Kimochi) * Delta Sporty Coord (Mizu) Songs Tier 1: First Steps * Icy Tier 2: Rising Stars * What Tier 3: Making History * Happiness Tier 4: On the way to Stardom * Catallena Trivia * Before their name was revealed, they were named "Double H" because of the initials of their family names * Their name is a reference to the unusual music only they are able to pull off and the fact they can perform so well with totally opposite personalities * Their Special Appeal is named Unknown Direction Trivia * Every unit's starting point began in one of the first four episodes of the RP * At first, the units were going to have separate pages, but Kimo thought the information was very short to do that * The Duos' page was created before the main unit one because, surprisingly, the Duos performed before Compass Rose formed Category:User:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Units Category:Sub-Units Category:Compass Rose Category:Hime Amesora Category:Kimo Hoshimiya (chara) Category:Citlali Amanogawa Category:Mizu Harukori